Breathe
by Beef7
Summary: [ONESHOT]I dunno I can't think of a summary for this one. It's my first songfic, so yeah. I think we all know the pairing...


**HI! Yes, another one! I don't know... I just wrote some things down that came to mind. If you don't get it you're not stupid, but don't even bother asking me because to explain it would be like... slamming a revolving door!(if you don't get that then...wow!) I'm not even sure if I get it! But I don't know if I like this one anyways so it doesn't matter if you guys don't like it. R&R!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Breathe_**

**_

* * *

_**

I flinched at the sudden ear-piercing ring on my night table. I whacked my alarm clock a few times, only to realize that it was my cell phone. I groaned as I looked at my clock, which could have been destroyed if I hit it anymore. 2:00 am. I sighed as I flipped the cover and lazily mumbled what was _supposed _to be a hello.

I heard her worried voice on the other end. "Hi, Can you help me? I think I've made a mistake… I don't know if I love him…"

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

* * *

We both took a deep breath as we pushed the doors of the school open. 

I shifted uncomfortably as people stared at us. They were scowling at us, well, more scowling at her. They thought it was cruel of her to dump him.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

I felt sorry for her. But, I feel sorry for many people… especially myself. I felt so empty inside. So… dead.

I didn't know what I was going to do in the future, and collage was only about a year away! I felt that I wasn't doing enough with my life; like something was holding me back.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

And something was.

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

There was this one boy that caught my attention. I had a crush on him for a reason that I didn't even know.

He was the complete opposite of my dream boy, and yet, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt sorry for him, he was one of the many people that I felt sorry for. Maybe that was what attracted me to him.

He seemed to be drunk a lot, and I talked to him once. He seemed so depressed and he said he hadn't been sober since sometime last year. This really scared me.

_May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

I'm not really sure when he came, but he's been here for a while now. There's just something about him…

My heart melts when he smiles, even if it's a drunken smile. It seems he doesn't have anything to smile about.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

Sometimes I wonder if there ever is a destiny; if we are all here for a reason. I don't think I have a destiny, or a reason on this Earth. I think he's the same.

Perhaps that's why I'm attracted to him. He's like me. He seems so lost, like me. So empty… so dead. Maybe we're meant for each other…

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

maybe we have a destiny after all…

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

I can't sleep. Thoughts… these thoughts keep cramming in my head. I sit up and look at my clock. Ironic. 2:00 am.

Out of the blue, I grab a pencil and paper and begin to write. I don't really know what I'm writing. I'm putting these annoying thoughts down on paper. Maybe now they will leave me alone…

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

Maybe now these thoughts will leave me alone…

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand._

He creeps back into my mind, slowly.

_And breathe, just breathe_

I want to tell him how I feel, but my heart keeps telling me "no"

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

I look out my window at the moon. I wish we could be together…Bankotsu…

_Oh breathe, just breathe,

* * *

_

Bankotsu put one hand on the wall for support, a bottle of beer in the other. He's knees began to shake, as his muscles felt weak. He allowed himself to drop on one knee, and then the other. His breathing became heavier.

His eyes traveled over to the window. The moon was glowing an elegant white. His eyes squeezed shut as he collapsed on the ground.

_Oh breathe,_

"Sango…" he murmured, before closing his eyes for the last time.

_Just breathe…

* * *

_

Yeah... kinda weird I know. R&R please! 


End file.
